crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fold Space
' Fold space', colloquially known as super dimension space, is a type of sub-universe that is integral to technologies utilized by the UCR and other nations from their home dimension, such as Fold travel and navigation for example. History The first recorded usage of Fold travel occurred near the end of the rebuilding period that took place after the War of Independence. A team of scientists and engineers led by a senior researcher by the name of Gar Brenko, who were funded by the UCR, invented what became known as the Passageway System, which was a two piece system designed to connect one end of one gate at Location A to the secondary gate at Location B via generating a opening in super dimensional space at each gate. The first tests were conducted using unmanned remote controlled vessels, although early test ships were lost due to the composition of their hulls, which broke apart in transit once entering the passageway. Soon specially designed drones were manufactured based on early test data and were utilized in the experiments, which resulted in a higher percentage of success with some drones arriving at the end point, however test craft were still disappearing in transit. Further experiments would continue for at least another two decades until the first test utilizing a crewed vessel designed using data from previous attempts was deemed successful, which was followed by more experiments to study the affects of travelling through super dimension space had on the body. Following the success of the experiments, the UCR approved the construction of several Passageway stations across it's territories, uniting the the inner sky islands to the far flung frontier regions with a method of transit never before imagined. Despite this, there were incidents of vessels being "spat" out of the passageway or outright loss while in route. A committee was created to oversee, investigate, and create regulations in response to the accidents. The passageway technology would also be shared to other nations, mainly key allies of the UCR. While the Passageways proved beneficial, technological progress did not slow. Around 100 years after the first commercial implementation of the passageway technology, the first practical Fold Drive (originally known as the Independent Extra Dimensional Drive) was created by the UCR's military Strategic Naval Research Institute (SNRI), for use on warships, due to the vulnerability of the gates utilized by the Passageway System in the event of a war. While this early Fold Drive required an incredible amount of energy to open a Fold gate and travel from one end to the other, only allowing short range "jumps", was never the less promising. When used in conjunction with a specially designed navigation computer, the ship can avoid hazards and can stop mid-transit, as well as the ability to change direction while in fold, while such things are not possible with the passageway system. Wide spread implementation of the first fold drives would be delayed until more powerful generators could be created, and only then were reseverved for military use until it's usage was allowed to the civilian sector once generator technology matured enough around 40 years after the creation of the fold drive. Due to this, usage of the Passageway System decreased and ultimately were phased out in favor of ships equipped with Mk.II and Mk.III fold drives. Hazards in Fold space Fold Faults Fold Faults are dimensional distortions that exist within fold space. These distortions affect vessels travelling within fold space, and can completely block fold communications. The severity of these fold faults vary, with some instances requiring vessels to expend a disproportionately amount of energy to penetrate, causing a vessel to consume energy meant for a distance for several hundred light years for a distance only meant for a dozen or so light years. Carelessly approaching a more severe fold fault has resulted in the loss of vessels. Usage of Fold Space Fold Travel Communications and Navigation Weaponry Power generation Effects of Fold Space on the body Fold Sickness One of the most common effects fold travel has is fold sickness, which occurs due to the space time folding effect after travelling long distances in fold space. It's been described to be similar to motion sickness. This can be remedied by ingesting a pill before undertaking a long distance fold jump. Out of body experience An odd affect of traveling through fold space are cases where individuals undergo an out of body experience, being described as their ethereal souls leaving their physical bodies. It's not exactly known what causes this, and such instances are irregular. Category:Terms